


Thinking Of You

by genderneutralnoun



Series: Assorted Lucirobin Stuff [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), (at least for the first bit of it), (or would it be Plot with Porn?), AVERT YOUR EYES CHILDREN, Adorable, Biting, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/F, Fantasizing, Femslash, Finger Sucking, Finger-Lickin' Good, Fingering, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Full-Body Hugging, I Have No Life Other Than This, I Told You This Was Kinky, I have a lot of plans for this fic, I mean lucina says "fuck" one time so i guess it counts, I'm a big old sap, Lenny - Freeform, Lewff, Literally Fucking Nerds, Lots Of Tongue Kissing, Lucina is Helplessly Gay, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Simultaneous Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Wanking Off To Romantic Partner Without Said Partner's Knowledge, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, People Being Horny About Each Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Reading Smut Inside Of Smut, Robin got the moves, Sappy Sex, Sexual Frustration, Sexual exploration, Simultaneous Orgasm, Smut, Smut-ception, So much cunnilingus, Tacticians are great in bed, Then She Becomes Very Aware Of Said Wanking Off, This is kinky, Tiny!Robin, Various Other Kinky Activities, Wanking Off In Romantic Partner's Bedroom Without Said Partner's Knowledge, When Will The Government Stop My Sinful Hands, Writing smut is all that can define me, Yes I just did that, Yuri, as it turns out getting asked to top for your smol gf who you're very protective of is pretty hot, holding hands during sex, let lucina say fuck, sucking, tongue kissing, too many tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-01-07 22:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12242037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genderneutralnoun/pseuds/genderneutralnoun
Summary: Lucina can't stop thinking about Robin, and she doesn't know what to do with these new feelings. Robin has every idea of what to do with them- but she can't help but feel like she's manipulating her girlfriend. Unbeknownst to the tactician, that may be exactly what she wants her to do.For @Sophisticated_Dude because of his awesome Lucirobin fics! Specifically, the one with Tiny!Robin. BECAUSE TINY IS GOOD.This is mostly based off of my own experiences with These Kinda Things, so forgive me for any inaccuracies or generalizations.Also why is this a thing.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sophisticated_Dude](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophisticated_Dude/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I'm a novice writer, and I'm exploring with these fics. My one-shots are especially experimental, and I usually end up hating them a few days after posting them. Don't like, don't read. Thank you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my fellow sinners! Ready for some teeth-rottingly sappy Plot With Porn?
> 
> Edit: Changed "it was" to "that was" because I'm Really Picky Like That, and added in a few more paragraphs to the last scene that I realized should happen as I was writing the next chapter.
> 
> Second edit: Educated myself in terminology better. Basically, I realized I've been referring to the wrong things with the wrong terms. Whoops. :/

Ever since that first kiss in the shade of the trees, Lucina couldn’t stop thinking about Robin _._ She was ever in her thoughts, and not always in a way the princess was proud of- sometimes she woke up in a cold sweat, dangerous dreams still vivid in her mind; her body aching with need.

It was almost worse when she was with her. The tactician’s airy, pale hair; enchanting in its smoothness and mystery. Her kind, roundish face; always folding delicately whatever the owner was expressing. Her deep, wise eyes; ones that Lucina had gotten lost in before a few times, and wouldn't mind doing so again. Her rich, genuine laugh- it was strong for one so tiny, though it certainly seemed to fit all the rest of her; she showed her strength in her excitement. Robin could talk about her favorite things for ages, and when she was done with that, she would express her emotions in such wonderful ways; every part of her body moving in portrayal of what she was trying to say. And it was the best when she was intense; grabbing Lucina by the hand to bring her along on scouting trips, pecking the princess on the cheek right in front of Chrom (he had quickly gotten over the shock once Robin started doing that), or kissing her so hard and deep that Lucina’s knees felt like jelly and her face shone like the setting sun.

Every part of Robin, even just watching the tactician go about her business, awakened feelings all through Lucina- some she was more familiar with; affection, pride, loyalty; and some she had never felt before, let alone had a name for. Of course she knew vaguely what these sensations were, but she had never gotten them growing up, and so assumed she was just one of those who didn't have those desires. As a result, she had never looked into it in detail. And now she had neither the time nor the resources to research it, so she had no choice but to carry on without regard to it.

That had worked, for a time; but as the weeks wore on, it became harder. Some days, Robin seemed so tired as the wear of being such an integral part of their army took its toll. There were odd moments when she would stare off into the distance, not focusing on anything in particular; and when the princess stirred her from her daze, the tactician would stare at her in an oddly hollow way before refocusing. Seeing her like this made Lucina unreasonably angry at nothing in particular. She wanted to take away whatever was bothering Robin; or at the very least, show it what she thought of it. While she was able to blow off this frustration in battle, at night it left her feeling oddly empty and cold- or perhaps that was how she felt anyway, all things considered.

And stranger yet, Robin had become more… _passionate_ was the only word Lucina could think of to describe the tactician’s recent antics. She was more deliberate in her interactions with her, more focused; she seemed more familiar with the princess on multiple levels.

All of these things together were rather overwhelming.

Still, Lucina trudged on. She couldn’t expect Robin to be ready for such a big step, or even _want_ to do it, and the princess herself felt too nervous about the idea. What if she did something wrong? What if her actions caused her (or worse, Robin) to be humiliated, in the worst possible way? What if she got too caught up in it?

What if she hurt Robin?

She could _never_ allow that.

 

* * *

 

Robin threaded her fingers through her wispy, blonde hair, sighing. It was frustrating to be this close to a perfect plan, but not be able to find out for sure the last variable in play. From all signs, it was clear how sexually frustrated Lucina was; but there could be a million reasons for that. She could be afraid of such intimacy with Robin, or even with anyone at all. She could have a secret that the tactician would have to respect. She could simply not be attracted to her in that way- heck, she could have sworn some sort of weird oath.

And yet the princess’s obvious distress and confusion meant Robin couldn’t help but worry. And _she_ had her own problems to deal with- ones that were rather similar to ones she planned to solve.

With a stretch, the tactician got up from the desk. Gathering up her most sensitive papers, she pulled aside the tent flap and stepped outside into the chill night air.

Robin shook her head, trying to clear away the fuzz from her brain. The fuzz, however, stayed- it was quite persistent. The tactician gave up on it for the moment, hoping to either air it out by walking, or get to her tent soon enough to deal with it in other ways.

The latter ended up being the solution; for as the blonde found herself tying the tent flap for privacy, her gut suddenly ached with need. Robin was grateful that the evening happened to be a warm one as she slipped off her day clothes, too unfocused to pull something on in replacement- something which was probably for the better, as clothes would only be a hindrance.

She curled up in the small corner of pillows and blankets she had for herself, one hand already inching towards her core as the other pulled a comforter over the tactician. She hovered over the spot for a moment; her fingers were still cold from outside. Held so close to her body, they warmed up quickly, and the blonde hesitated no more than that to slip her hand into already wet and warm folds.

Robin let out a shuddering sigh, her legs tensing up into a more compact position in reaction to the intense pleasure. Her hand moved autonomously; fingers shifting and rubbing through her most sensitive spots, lingering on edges or cups of flesh, marveling at the amount of texture and detail in her labia.

It was a simple venture, meant simply to sate her desire until her plan came to pass- something she knew would be soon. As much as Robin reasoned to herself that she couldn’t help it; that it was perfectly natural and healthy, she could only feel exasperated with her ravenous need.

She let her thoughts wander as they pleased, and found herself thinking back to her first time masturbating. That was the night after that first kiss- she hadn’t been able to sleep until she satisfied herself with her own hands. Even before that day, she had researched these things; she had been able to sense her feelings growing and acted accordingly. Still, she hadn’t planned what happened that day- ultimately, it was lovely surprise, one that Robin looked back on in pleasant nostalgia.

The tactician sped up slightly, brushing downwards on occasion but focusing on her main pleasure point. She breathed out in a slightly stronger huff, her body shivering with the motion. “Hah. Lucina…” Robin bit her lip as her partner’s name slipped out, but she was already so quiet that the sound didn’t even make it outside her tent- and the word had an immediate effect on her, filling her gut with butterflies of enthrallment.

With a mental shrug, Robin went with it. Thinking to yesterday, when the two had exchanged one of their steamier kisses; she imagined how it could have gone, in some other reality. Lucina’s hand, cupping her cheek; now traveling down her stomach, fingers curving gently at sensitive stretch marks; now brushing past her gut and beginning to navigate through already damp hair…

Robin gasped in pleasure as her own hands mimicked the image of her girlfriend, the shy fantasy seeming to amplify her sensations. But even as she ran her finger back and forth through wet folds, she found herself wishing those fingers were someone else’s; someone with leaner, stronger hands, someone with a thin face and long navy hair, and asymmetrical, deep blue eyes…

The tactician tensed, pulling her hand out of her slit. She wiped it off on the pillow beside her, folding her legs up beside her and pulling the blankets back around herself.

Robin heaved a sigh, eyes already half-closed.

_I’m such a creep._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *"you reposted in the wrong neighborhood" voice* They said they want a slut...  
> Ah, yes. You have discovered my true identity- that of a living meme. There's no going back now, is there? Just checking...


	2. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. I was busy, then sick, then... well, I won't bore you with all the gory details. Enjoy! ~~I fucking slaved over this for hours you'd better enjoy it~~ UHHH I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING IGNORE ME  
>  Edit: Changed some stuff from the end of this chapter. I swear I was sleep-deprived when I uploaded this, I fucked a lot of the imagery and shit up... Anyway, it should be better now.
> 
> Second edit: Educated myself in terminology better. Basically, I realized I've been referring to the wrong things with the wrong terms. Whoops. :/

Robin couldn’t help it.

Well, she could, technically. But there was no reason to withhold herself, even those this wasn’t part of the plan, even though there wasn’t any plausible lead up to it, even though, even though…

Lucina’s gaze seemed to take up her whole mind, drowning out the noise of her worries and inhibitions. They were alone, Lucina having followed Robin up to the small, rocky hideaway (a mere cleft in the mountains near camp, really) when the tactician retreated there to recharge from being social. Eventually, they were drawn by each other’s eyes, both unable to look away. And that was where Robin was now, unsure of what to do, only knowing for sure what she _wanted_ to do.

So she did it.

With the ease of practice, Robin slid her lips onto Lucina’s, startling a surprised squeak from her. The princess almost immediately melted into it, eagerly meeting Robin’s tongue with hers.

The smaller of the two whined a little, drawn in by Lucina’s intensity. They pressed together, almost frantically, and Robin once again shivered to think of how neatly her body fit along Lucina’s; the taller girl’s curves almost seeming to wrap around Robin, touching her gently but intimately.

Lucina pressed harder against Robin, her tongue exploring through her partner’s now-familiar mouth. A hand found its way around to Robin’s back, slipping into the blonde’s cloak and touching her through her shirt. Robin leaned into Lucina’s embrace, gasping and breaking the kiss when her fingers touched bare skin. Lucina pulled back.“Too much?” she asked in a worried tone.

“No… that was good, keep going.” As if to punctuate her point, Robin leaned forward again, gently licking apart Lucina’s lips as the taller girl touched her again. At first the bluette started by stroking upward, feeling the soft patterns and scars in Robin’s skin, then stopped when her partner found a spot that made her squirm. Lucina started again as soon as Robin moved on, this time inching downward, eventually slipping her fingers below the line of Robin’s pants. The tactician sighed in soft desire, reveling in the heady feeling of being enveloped by Lucina; the warm sensation almost sedative as her body slowed down pleasantly.

“Lucina…” The name seemed to fall out of her mouth, harmless and honest.

Lucina let go, shifting back as her hand went to her now-unconnected mouth. The separation jolted Robin back to reality, her head instinctively trying to follow Lucina’s before she realized the other’s intent.

Lucina’s face was flushed darkly. “I-I’m sorry,” she stammered out. “I j-just remembered- I have to, um, I have to go, c-clean the lances.” The princess stood up almost frantically, not making eye contact with Robin as she hastily began the mild climb back to camp.

When she was out of sight, Robin heaved a sigh and leaned back against the chill mountain rock. _Stupid, stupid,_ she berated herself. _Of_ course _she wouldn’t be ready to… she wouldn’t want to…_

As the tactician’s thoughts drifted into a spiral of frustration, a small, secret corner of her mind couldn’t help thinking of how much more confident Lucina had been; she had been so certain and initiative, in a way that only made Robin want her more. But she kept that thought tucked away, for fear of yet another descent into a lustful fantasy.

 

* * *

 

 

Lucina sat down with a sigh, her hands going up to cover her face despite already having plenty of privacy in her own tent. She was still shaking.

In all truth, Lucina barely even knew why she ran away, herself. It had felt so good, so right; yet when Robin said her name in that way, it shook her in an odd way. The deep stab of heat through her stomach, the barely restrained desire to do _more_ , so much more… For reasons Lucina couldn’t place, it scared her.

Even now, as she stewed longingly in her hideaway, she berated herself for the sudden act. She could have taken a chance, she could have tried to communicate her desires, she could have…

She could have…

Without being fully aware of it, Lucina’s hand slipped down to her centre, brushing against her pants and feeling the warmth there. She froze, the needles of anxiety crawling through her gut, but with a deep breath, she carefully began to pull off her pants.

After a moment of silent struggle, she stood up with a grunt and flung all her clothes off expertly. Sighing in satisfaction, she laid down on the section of tent that held her bedthings; a hand already creeping down to warm and wet folds.

Without hesitation, she plunged her finger into her labia, letting out a shuddering gasp in relief for the direct contact. Lucina squeezed her eyes shut, mouth working autonomously as she masturbated.

Unbidden, thoughts of her lover crept into her mind; images of a smaller, more work-worn hand making it way down to her legs, slipping in between her thighs, curling in and through her pubic hair, then beyond…

“Robin!” The word was a harsh shout, almost like a stage-whisper. Even so, Lucina’s cheeks burned at the thought that someone might have heard, and she did her best to be quieter. (As is happened, Sully had just then passed by the princess’s tent on patrol, but acredited the odd, muffled sound to a rather noisy group of birds that had gathered on a dead tree nearby. She went on with a resolve to get them to leave, never recognizing the word that had slipped out of Lucina.)

Anxious now to get it over with, Lucina slid her finger along her slit, pressing down through the layers to get to firmer flesh. With a confident push, she entered herself; the hard, intense pleasure of it bringing another gasp from her. Slowly but steadily, she inched deeper, feeling through the slicker flesh, through the wet, hungry walls…

When the tip of her reached an odd lump, Lucina paused, panting from exertion and the overload on her now extra-sensitive body. Wiggling her finger again, she found her finger couldn’t reach any deeper. She was already curled up on her side, hips tilted forward in an effort to bring herself as deep as possible, but it was no use.

With a growl of frustration, she rubbed at what she could reach of her g-spot, shutting her eyes as she imagined Robin doing this instead; her clever fingers stroking through Lucina’s canal, pushing in and out rhythmically, till the tip curled in on the deepest part of her…

Lucina’s breath hitched, and her pace slowed; the momentary frenzy that had seized hold of her letting go, finally. Pulling her finger out of herself, she wiped it off on the pillow nearest her, and sighed as the idea of sleep became all the more attractive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was gay.  
> Get excited for the next chapter; I've already written most of the second part because I'm a thirsty hoe.
> 
> ..."Scatman's World" came on as I wrote this author's note. (I listen to a playlist of all my favorite songs on shuffle while I do Internet shit.) I have no idea what the gods of luck mean by that. Oh well. Your message has been lost on me. Sorry guys.


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY HALLOWEEN MY FELLOW SLUTS

It was a new day.

Her face set, Lucina focused on that thought. _It was a new day._

Sleep was strange. Sometimes, it barely felt like anything, and you woke feeling groggy and tired still. Sometimes, it was the most wonderful feeling in the world; letting go to the blankets after another day of stress. Sometimes, it seemed like nothing but an obstacle- a waste of time she had to indulge, when she could be training, or fighting, or…

Sometimes, though, it was a refreshment from the previous day. A restart. A way to fall out of one’s old mindset and pick up new lenses to look through. A way to see things from a different angle.

At least, that was what Lucina told herself as she made the agonizing journey over to Robin’s tent.

When the princess found herself there, her throat suddenly felt very dry. Lucina’s mouth wouldn’t work with her to call out and catch the tactician’s attention.

Luckily for her, she managed to catch Robin’s attention all on her own. The blonde turned the corner (her height making it hard for her to see over the tents, or be seen from over them) to find Lucina staring at the entrance to her tent, face flushed and not entirely arranged in the cool manner the bluette had been working on for this occasion.

“Lucina?” Robin asked softly. Lucina spun around to face her, tilting a bit but not losing her balance, thankfully. _Being tall isn’t what it’s cracked up to be._ “What are you… up to?”

“Erm.” This was not going as planned. “I was just- I wanted to-”

Even as Lucina spluttered, Robin moved closer, her eyes locked to Lucina’s. The bluette found herself silent as Robin’s hand slipped into one of her own and her chest brushed against Lucina’s.

“Wanted to what?” Robin asked, her voice a whisper.

“I…” Lucina swallowed, color rising to her cheeks as Robin’s actions brought her now-familiar sensations. “I thought you would hate me. After I ran away like that… I thought you’d be angry.”

“Oh, Lucina.” Robin rested her head on the princess’s chest, any pretense of holding back gone now. “It’s always okay to leave if you don’t feel ready, or just need to think, anytime… you don’t even have to tell me why right then, because I know that we can talk about it at a better time.”

 _Oh, Robin._ Lucina put one hand around Robin’s back, the other going to stroke her hair. Why was she like this? How, how was Robin so impossibly selfless and understanding, so kind and… pretty, and…

“I love you,” Lucina murmured. “I just… I hope you know that.”

“And I hope you know that I love you,” Robin responded easily. She closed her eyes, lulled by the gentle warmth she felt as Lucina ran her hand through her hair.

The gentle ache in Lucina’s chest grew stronger. Clearing her throat awkwardly, she began, “Um. There was… something else I wanted to talk about.”

Robin turned her face up to Lucina, meeting her eyes again. “What is it?”

Lucina felt her blush deepen. “I… Can I kiss you?”

“Of course…” Robin hesitated, about to say something else, but was cut short when Lucina acted on her new permission. Robin found she quite preferred this.

After a moment that neither seemed able to measure, Lucina broke off again. “What I actually meant to say,” she said, panting slightly, “was… actually, I guess it’s… kind of related to, well, that.”

“Oh?” Robin had to work hard to keep her laugh purely mental. “So what is it, then?”

“I,” Well, there went Lucina’s coherence. Again. “I… I want you, Robin. I want you so badly.”

“Yes,” Robin buried her face in Lucina’s chest again as the princess’s words filled her with a powerful urge. “Yes, yes!”

“I… you, um?”

“I want you too, Lucina,” Robin asserted. “I want you so much, and I- I thought I would have to be the one to say it, until I saw you standing by my tent, and I just _knew…_ ”

“I'm glad you did,” Lucina chuckled slightly. “If it hadn't been for… I don't know, how, uh, reciprocative you were, I might have just shut up and headed back to my tent after apologizing.”

“Oh, I don't know,” Robin said mischievously. “You're very good at getting what you want- at least, in my experience.”

The two grinned at each other for a moment. Then Robin coughed slightly. “I think we should go inside,” she suggested.

Lucina’s eyes widened, almost comically. “You mean- right now? Like, right now right now?”

“Yes, silly.” Robin was already reaching for the tent flap. “It’s a damn good thing we decided to let everyone relax for today. I’m not sure how I would explain to Chrom why we’d be so late for morning muster.”

 

* * *

 

 

When Lucina had finished tying the door closed, she glanced around to find Robin busy organizing her bedthings into a comfortable nest for the two of them. The blonde glanced up to catch Lucina’s gaze- and almost  instantly, the two were enraptured, each transfixed by the depth of emotion and care behind the other’s eyes.

Lucina sat down next to Robin, careful not to look away. “Um,” she began, her blush going deeper as she spoke. “To be clear, I’m suggesting sex.”

Robin giggled. “Yes, I kind of got that already.” She hastily added, “But thank you for clarifying, anyway. It’s important.”

At Robin’s prompt, the two laid down together. “So, how should I start?” Lucina asked, a little nervously.

“Kiss me. Please,” Robin added quickly.

Lucina obliged. At first their lips met hesitantly, still unsure of the ultimate goal of this, but Lucina quickly worked deeper, her tongue going over and around Robin’s, and made a beeline for a spot the princess knew made her gasp.

As Lucina’s tip ran gently over the far edge of her jaw, Robin moaned into the kiss, her hand automatically reaching to grab Lucina’s. Going with it, the princess wrapped an arm around Robin’s base, pressing them closer together.

“We should probably get out of these,” Lucina said, breaking off for a moment.

“Agreed.” Robin twisted, struggling with her cloak. Lucina had everything but her undergarments off by the time the cloak was cast aside, so she decided to help Robin with that. As she reached over to brush the tactician’s side, Robin made a soft sound, almost a _yip_ in surprise. “What- oh. Okay. Um, continue…”

Lucina obliged. Her hands went first to Robin’s sturdy tank-top, pulling up from the bottom edge with one and cautiously running the other along newly discovered details. Robin sighed in pleasure from that, and it wasn’t long before Lucina’s hands freed the tactician’s upper torso; Robin sighing again as soft skin touched air, free from their no-longer-necessary constraints.

Lucina’s blush deepened as she gawked at the new sight. “Oh,” she said quietly.

“What’s wrong?” Robin teased, leaning forward and nudging her bare skin against Lucina’s slightly more covered chest in her excitement. “Go ahead. Take the first move.”

With only a moment’s hesitation, she began by kissing Robin’s neck, startling a gasp out of her with how fast she moved. Moving her mouth, which by now was mostly open and pressed against Robin, Lucina traveled downward, her hand going to the side that her mouth wasn’t aiming for.

Robin moaned, and Lucina helped shift them both down so the bluette was positioned above Robin as the latter laid back. Lucina’s tongue reached an already-firm mound, where she swirled it around to great effect.

Robin’s breath hitched, and she twitched; her hips pushing upwards as if anxious for more. Noticing this, Lucina trailed her hand down to Robin’s pants, but the blonde stopped her by tapping Lucina’s bra wordlessly.

She couldn’t help smiling at Robin’s antics as Lucina pulled it off for her. After a moment of memorizing the sight, Robin pressed her face up between Lucina’s breasts, startling a gasp out of the bluette.

When Lucina did not protest, Robin moved her face slowly, rubbing- though that didn’t seem the right word- her own cheeks against more sensitive skin.

“Oh, wow. Whoa.” Lucina murmured between short grunts and groans. “Your… Your face is really soft, Robin.”

The blonde giggled. “So are you. I mean, your boobs. Breasts. Whatever.”

Lucina sniggered, her breath blowing strands of Robin’s hair. “That was certainly eloquent.”

“Oh, shut up.” On an impulse, Robin blew a raspberry into Lucina’s chest.

The bluette nearly fell over, both from laughing so hard and, quite frankly, from arousal. “I can't believe I just did that,” Robin whispered, still trying (and failing) to not laugh.

“That was _amazing,_ ” Lucina insisted. “Both because your comedic timing is great as always, and because… Uh, yeah.”

“Speaking of which, weren't you going somewhere?” Robin settled back down on the bed as the bluette realized what she meant and resumed. Having Lucina over her was oddly calming- the taller girl’s strong figure and careworn face were all welcome sights, and the way the princess caressed her gently was warm, fulfilling, and- sappy as it was to say- felt like coming home.

Though, Robin couldn't help thinking, that probably wouldn't be the only coming happening today. While her first reaction to that was a desire to bury the thought deep inside her mind where no one could ever see it again, she ended up carefully stowing it away for future reference. After all, she had to keep her title of Worst Sense of Humor In The Army (even though that wasn't actually a title, it was just something she made up herself).

To Lucina, being in such a position with Robin was almost nerve-wracking, but in such a small, certain amount that it only kept her on edge, like anxiety before a battle. It was also strangely wonderful; knowing that Robin trusted her so much, and in this way- it was almost dreamlike. But better yet, it was real, right here, not perfect but so much better for it- or maybe it _was_ perfect, just because it was her and they were together, with every flaw and surprise making sense in the best of ways, because there was nothing left to hide; they wanted to share everything with each other. Maybe that was why it was so incredible- because neither was holding anything back.

Lucina had, with the tactician's cooperation, successfully pulled her pants (and other bottom garments) all the way off, and was now examining her prize with poorly concealed glee.

“I think, I’ll keep going where I left off,” Lucina decided aloud, moving her face over to the side she hadn't touched yet. As her lips met Robin’s nipple, her hand went to caress the other breast, rubbing a thumb over her hardened mound.

Lucina gently bit Robin at her nip (though that didn't seem to be the right word; she more pressed her teeth into her than anything), causing a whimper of pleasure from the blonde. “ _Damn._ That’s _amazing_ , Lucina…”

Lucina didn’t respond, the sound of her name turning her on to the point that she pulled off her own underwear, unable to stand it anymore; not that she cared.

With that done, she moved down Robin’s stomach, kissing more gently as she went. Robin gasped as she realized what the princess had in mind, and Lucina stopped immediately.

“What’s wrong?” she asked worriedly. “Are you hurt?”

“N-no, please, please keep going,” Robin responded, shaking a little from anticipation. “I just… I’m excited.” She laughed a little.

Lucina chuckled with her, face getting warmer. She bent down over Robin again, her tongue trailing along stretch marks and sensitive spots, before flicking out to touch Robin’s pubic hair. The tactician inhaled sharply, back pressing into the bed as her hips moved forward in her desire.

Her confidence bolstered by this, Lucina licked further downward. When her tongue touched already warm and wet folds, Robin’s leg twitched violently, narrowly missing driving her knee into Lucina’s stomach.

Again, the bluette pulled back hastily. “Sorry, sorry! Did I do it wrong?”

Robin shook her head, her eyes still wide and unblinking. “No, but that was really intense. Go again, slowly.”

“Okay.” Lucina moved back down, quite aware of Robin’s lingering taste; it had been brief and short enough that she couldn’t quite place a comparison, and she was admittedly eager to know it better. “Tell me what to do.”

Lucina lowered her tongue into Robin’s labia. “Okay, stay just like that for a moment,” Robin asked, to which of course Lucina obliged. Robin breathed in deeply; the sensation was unexpectedly sharp. Being rather high-reactive, even the nicest of feelings were unpleasant for Robin if they were too intense. Lucina knew this, hence why she was so jumpy.

However, it didn’t take long for Robin to get used to it. “Alright. Keep going now, slow for the moment.” Lucina did as asked, almost agonizingly slowly, but Robin didn’t want to push herself and scare Lucina again. That didn’t end up being a problem, since as her tongue hit the harder skin of Robin’s clit, the blonde gasped; the friction easing as her body adjusted itself for what was to come.

“That’s… Lucina, that’s…” Robin struggled to form words as her mind melted to the feeling of Lucina. “I’m, I’m ready. You can… take the lead, now.”

Lucina paused, trying to figure out how to respond from her current position, but Robin insisted. “Yes, I know what you’re gonna ask, I _am_ sure!” To prove her point, she slipped one of her hands into the bluette’s, curling Lucina’s longer, stronger fingers around her own.

Feeling a little overwhelmed from her new permissions, Lucina drew back slightly. “Er, sorry. Can, can I have, like, half a minute to catch my breath?”

“Of course.” Robin took the chance to fix a fold in the blanket under her than had been bothering her. “You, uh, need anything?”

“No, n-not really,” Lucina replied, her whole body flushing at she examined Robin. “It’s just… it’s all a little… overwhelming.”

“Well, take your time.” Robin threaded her free hand into Lucina’s, matching her other side. “Better to do it if and when you’ll enjoy it. After all, it’s up to you now.”

Those words had a very powerful effect on Lucina; so strong it was a little frightening. “I,” she stammered. “I just, I don’t want to hurt you. I want to make this perfect for you, I-I don’t know…”

“Luci,” Robin said quietly, her voice warm. “It’s already perfect, love- because you’re here.”

Lucina swallowed, her heart strangely full. Conviction suddenly falling into place, she bent down to Robin again and slid her tongue into the same spot she had been in earlier.

“Oh my word, Lucina,” Robin laughed. “You don’t have to go through that again, just- oh!” She let out a squeak of surprise as Lucina, acting on what she said, drew her tongue through Robin’s labia in a deft motion. There, she twirled it slowly, pushing apart the slick folds and pressing deeper to touch firmer skin again. Shifting forward, Lucina pressed her lips against Robin’s, causing another moan from her; a sweet sound that Lucina wanted to hear more of.

As she worked upwards, Lucina took the time to savor Robin’s taste; a smooth, creamy sensation, with a very faint, pleasant aftertaste. More than that, however, was the distinct _other_ feeling, something that she couldn’t compare to a simple flavor or word. It was something specifically Robin, it felt like the things that Lucina loved about her; her cleverness, her devotion, her eccentricity, her charm and integrity. Or maybe Lucina was just projecting.

Her mouth slid along soft flesh, her lower jaw periodically pressing against Robin in short stops. When she reached her clit, she slipped her tongue into it gently, slowly running over textured skin.

Robin gave a high note that could only be described as a whine. “Lucina, gods, that’s… _crap._ Wow.” She met Lucina’s eyes, finding the sight of the bluette staring at her from between her legs oddly thrilling. “More?” she asked hopefully.

Lucina would have laughed, but her mouth was busy doing other things. Instead, she obliged Robin, pulling her tongue out of her folds to make a steadier pattern of gentle kisses down almost to her entrance. The blonde shifted, pressing her body against the mattress below her, and whimpered in pleasure. As soon as she heard it, Lucina felt a pang of affection in her chest, helping her confidence grow. Even so, the tip of her hovered over the deep spot, waiting for so long that Robin wiggled impatiently. “What are you waiting for?” she asked, her voice a little higher than normal. “An invitation on a silver platter?” The blonde’s teasing tone betrayed her query as a gentle joke.

“That would be nice, actually,” Lucina said, pulling back for the moment and looking back at Robin’s eyes- those wonderful, warm, grey eyes, filled with a softer, almost melted quality with the blonde’s arousal; something, Lucina had to admit (if only to herself), she found absolutely adorable. The princess shot Robin a goofy, slightly flushed grin. “The platter, I mean. Considering what I’m about to do, and what that’s usua-”

Robin snorted as she realized what Lucina meant. “Oh my word. That is the _worst_ , Lucina. In a good way,” she said the latter in a reassuring voice, still chuckling. “I’ll have to disappoint you in that aspect, however, for lack of materials.”

“That’s alright. Uh, may I…?” Lucina’s eyes flicked downwards pointedly.

“Yes. Please.” Feeling Robin’s eyes on her, Lucina dipped back to where she left off. She took a deep breath, before starting to lick over her entrance. Robin moaned into it, closing her eyes in bliss.

Lucina worked gently downward, entering Robin with relative ease from the tactician’s arousal. She slid downwards, her mouth touching to Robin’s outer lips as she felt through the new area. Quickly, after getting an idea of her range, she rubbed against an area near the top with her tip. Robin whimpered and twitched, trying not to bash her legs against Lucina while also pushing forward to bring herself closer. The bluette licked deeper, steadily, before pulling out gently and going back into Robin’s folds.

This was a good decision, as the blonde keened softly to Lucina kissing her labia. “Luci,” she murmured. “I-I love you… so much… Lucina.”

Lucina purred warmly in response. She licked upward, briefly touching Robin’s clit before moving down again. The blonde grasped her hand tightly, so Lucina traced small circles on Robin's palm with her thumb in a way she knew the other loved. She pulled her other hand away and brought it to Robin, using her fingers to gently stroke her outer skin. As she did, Lucina swept her tongue back into her briefly, before pulling it back out and looking up at Robin, licking her lips and hoping the blonde would get what she was trying to convey. It seemed she did, as she only flushed more, a feat that was becoming more impressive by the minute.

With (to Robin) agonizing slowness, Lucina bent back down to her centre and licked into it again, making her way through the folds and pressing her lips in deeper. Robin let out a low note, fast losing control (or care) now. “Lucina!” she whimpered. “Luci- lu- cicicicici.” Her coherence left her with an unintelligible babble; too wrapped up to care about connecting words to meaning.

It was when Lucina bit, ever so gently, on the sturdier skin of Robin’s clit, that the tactician cried out; tightening in her core and curling up, pulling away from Lucina as she hit her climax. The bluette let her go, careful not to overstimulate her. As she couldn't look away, he brushed her fingers over her lips; they were still soft and flushed from arousal. The fact that her hand was still damp didn’t exactly help with that.

After a moment of silence, Robin’s eyes opened again. She caught Lucina’s gaze with a sudden, intense eagerness that made the heat between the princess’s legs even stronger.

“U-um,” she stammered. Robin’s grin only widened as Lucina fumbled over her words. Slowly, she sat up. “H-how was that?” the bluette finally managed to get out.

Robin paused. “It was excellent,” she said smoothly, wrapping a hand around Lucina’s back almost absentmindedly. “I think you need a turn, though. I can’t hog all the glory, now can I?”

Lucina swallowed. She was, suddenly and inappropriately, reminded of a few times that Robin, after being injured, had said almost those exact same words when switching their Pair Up order. “Um. I’m… fine with that,” she said; failing, at that moment, to recall her traditional response to this.

“Let’s get started, then.”

Robin began by pulling Lucina into a passionate kiss, much like the ones she had made a rather enjoyable habit of doing. The princess melted into it quickly, her mind going fuzzy from Robin’s intensity; and soon found it hard to keep herself upright. (Luckily, the smaller girl was helping her with that.) Lucina’s eyes closed from bliss as Robin hummed triumphantly, the sound coming through their connection in an oddly satisfying way.

With a soft moan, Lucina broke off to catch her breath. Robin took advantage of that to lower the princess closer  to the ground, turning so that Lucina was in the same spot as she had been earlier. When the princess had stopped breathing heavily and tilted her head hopefully at Robin, the blonde resumed happily, doing so with force. Her tongue was out quickly, slipping in without protest from the other to run across teeth and poke into smaller areas. Lucina felt herself being set on the bed, Robin’s hands still at her back.

Lucina’s own hands slid up Robin’s arms and onto her shoulders, subconsciously trying to pull the tactician down with her. Robin obliged her and let their chests touch, but it wasn’t enough for Lucina. From how the blonde was positioned, Robin’s hips were to the left of her, and even as the taller girl thought of this, one of Robin’s arms slipped out from behind her. Lucina broke off to make her complaint, but froze when she felt a gentle hand on her stomach.

“R-Robin?” she asked, shuddering briefly as she couldn’t help imagining what it would feel like. “Please?”

“Of course, love.” Before that, however, Robin lowered herself down so she was mostly resting on the bed by Lucina while still leaning on her. Her other hand came around to her partner’s chest.

As Robin’s fingers inched downward, she sighed, her breath warm on Lucina’s face. “I love you,” she said quietly.

“I-I love you t-too,” the bluette panted. “Oh, Robin, please…”

Robin slid a single finger into her. Immediately Lucina reacted, moaning out her partner's name again.

Robin spoke as she moved. “I love this spot right here,” she said, briefly kissing a place on Lucina’s neck that made her gasp. “And I love your face,” she trailed her free hand to the corner of the bluette’s mouth, “how it crinkles right here when you smile.”

“Robin,” Lucina said, her voice weak with need. “Robin, oh, Robin…”

“I love this, right here.” As Robin's finger reached Lucina’s clit, her other hand curled around the princess’s breast. “I love how soft you are, how warm you are against me…”

Lucina responded with only a whine, Robin’s words sending her deeper into her haze. As the tip of the tactician’s finger hovered over the deepest part, Lucina reached out with her neck, trying to press her face against Robin’s. Robin obliged, turning to kiss her deeply, effectively turning Lucina into a puddle.

As Robin pushed downward with her hand, she ran her tongue across the roof of Lucina’s mouth, both sensations at once causing Lucina to shudder.

Robin moved deeper, the tip of her hitting a spot that made Lucina moan against her mouth. With a precise tenderness, she cupped the princess’s cheek in her hand, still kissing deeply.

Robin curled her finger ever so slightly, digging into that sensitive button. Lucina had to pull away from Robin as she came, her breathing hard as she cried out from pure pleasure. “Robin!”

Robin smiled warmly at her name. Her hand, still damp, came up to her mouth, and she looked directly at Lucina as she licked her fingers clean. (The tactician enjoyed getting Lucina hot and bothered more than she had expected to. This was probably a good thing, as the receiver quite liked it as well.) This, of course, only made the bluette flush deeper, even in the aftermath of her orgasm.

Robin set her head down by Lucina’s so they were inches apart. “So,” she said, her breath stirring the princess’s hair. “How was that?”

“That was… _amazing._ ” Lucina’s eyes shone with overwhelming affection. “I… How are you so damn _good_ at this? You must have, like…”

“Nope.” It was Robin’s turn to blush. “I, uh… I just a very, um, active imagination.”

Lucina started laughing, her face dropping to the pillow as the oddness of the whole situation hit her. “I can see that,” she said in response to Robin’s concerned look.

“Oh, shut up.” The tactician shoved yet another pillow into Lucina’s side good-naturedly (and very gently). As she settled back into the bed, the covers became all the more alluring. “This… This was nice, though. Like, really.”

Lucina quirked her eyebrows. “Wanna do it again? I’ve got some ideas already…”

That tone of voice made Robin shudder slightly, but she was tired. “Not right now. I wanna take a nap…”

“I think I’m gonna have to agree with you,” Lucina yawned. “You comfortable?”

Robin had already drifted off, making the bluette chuckle as she realized the reason behind her lack of response. “Goodnight, love,” she whispered, before following her partner into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was planning to do a really rich analysis of this at the last chapter, but fuck, it's Halloween, I went as Undyne (NGAH!) with my friend (who was sans, hilariously), I'm tired as balls, and I need to shut my computer off before my mom metaphorically bites my head off. So, enjoy the fruits of my labors over the past several weeks. It was way too long in the making.  
> EDIT: Shit, I totally spaced- I hid a message in the name of the chapters! Can you figure it out? :D


	4. Bonus Chapter/Alternate Ending: Lucina Discovers An Entirely New Genre Of Fantasy (Part One)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *runs up to your mailbox, panting heavily, before depositing this trash in your mailbox*  
> *said trash has a handwritten label on it, reading, "This Took Way Longer Than It Should Have"*

It had all been an accident.

Robin was busy with what she called “third-level mountainous infantry maneuvers”, which, for all Lucina’s practical knowledge, she couldn't make heads or tails of. (It probably had to do with the fact that half the diagrams and reference sheets were written in Ferox characters; a security precaution the tactician insisted on since really only the Feroxi could read them, and they were their allies.) So she’d done more harm than good, hovering awkwardly near Robin and trying not to be in the way as people carried supplies for the tactician to check.

Eventually, after Stahl had very nearly knocked her over with one of the heavier lances and a lack of spacial awareness, Lucina decided she would be better off doing something else. “Um,” she said, clearing her throat awkwardly. “Robin, could I borrow your copy of _Tales of a Left-Handed Hero_ again?”

“Oh, sure.” Robin twirled a pencil between her fingers. “It should be under my bedside table; I give you permission to go take it.”

“Thanks.” Lucina ducked under the tent flap and started heading towards Robin’s tent.

When the bluette arrived, she was confronted with the door being tied shut. Glancing around subconsciously to see if anyone was nearby, she pulled it loose and slipped inside.

Lucina glanced around the tent, realizing she had never actually been alone inside Robin’s tent. With a shake of her head, she firmly clamped down on the feelings she felt stir at that and strode in with a bit more confidence.

When she reached the tactician’s bedside table, Lucina dropped to the ground and began her search. She was surprised at the sheer volume of books, thin and thick, that populated the hiding-spot; many more were tucked away on her shelves, of course, but did she really frequent these books so much? Glancing over the covers, they seemed to share a theme, though Lucina (who, we shall interrupt this story to note, has never in her entire life read anything even as far as French-kissing with her poor, virgin eyes, except for the strictly educational volumes she was pretty sure Severa had given to her as a joke) couldn't tell what.

Seized by a sudden rebellious streak, she pulled out one at random, titled “The Princess And Her Knight”. On the cover was a simplistic pencil-and-chalk drawing of two figures on horseback, one in royal robes and the other in nearly full-body armor. They were traveling up a road through green fields, which led up to a respectable and almost homely-looking castle. The book had a well-worn, but delicately handled look to it. She sniffed it, unsure why at first; it had a pleasant scent, one she recognized as Robin’s. The shorter girl must have handled this book many times.

She flipped open the cover and was almost instantly hooked. The writing style was calm and rather ponderous, giving the story a slow-paced, warm feeling. It seemed to dither for a bit, then, Lucina realized with a jolt, got right to the point. _Very_ to the point.

Eyes very round, she sat down on Robin’s bed, her hand creeping down her pants before she even had the chance to think about it. When her fingers touched already wet and warm folds, the sensation was sharp enough to jolt her partially out of her reverie for a moment.

 _Are you seriously doing this, Lucina?_ She was getting off in someone else’s tent, in her _girlfriend’s,_ no less. To her _girlfriend’s_ books. Thinking about this, however, had the opposite effect of what the princess wanted, only arousing her further. With a sigh, she let it. Robin wouldn’t be back for at least another hour. She could be quick.

As it went on, Lucina couldn't help thinking of Robin. The knight, a woman who had disguised herself as male to be accepted into the order of knights, reminded her an awful lot of herself, and the princess reminded her even more of the blonde. The royal was described as petite but with an undeniable presence, independent and  witty. Briefly, Lucina wondered if Robin had picked this book in particular because of that dynamic, but dismissed it; that would just be ridiculous. The tactician couldn't feel like that about her, at least, not so strongly, not yet…

Without even realizing it, Lucina has shed her clothes. The fictional princess had encouraged her knight to take her first, and the bluette nearly moaned out loud when the royal came, managing to change it to a breathy sigh. Abruptly, the tables were turned, and Lucina became rougher with herself as the older woman was stimulated. And in the moment the story described the knight’s climax, Lucina hit hers as well.

She gasped as the wave of heat broke inside her. Lucina did her best to be quiet, but wasn't as successful as before, letting out a sort of whine and whimper as she felt herself wet the sheets below her.

 _Crap._ Lucina didn't have the energy to think of her aftermath any more than that. She laid there for a minute, panting quietly, before she resigned herself to pulling on her clothes and trying to clean up.

And that's when the tent flap opened.

 

Robin sighed as she walked. She hadn't been able to focus when Lucina left; for some reason, she had been assaulted with rather graphic fantasies not long after. Eventually, she’d given in, and was now trudging back to her tent, intending to either sleep or deal with her frustration in another way.

She was about to open the tent flap when she heard a muffled moan from inside. Robin froze. Hearing another vocal groan explained it, and the familiar scent confirmed her fears. Lucina was in her tent, and from the sound of it, she was enjoying herself quite a bit.

This was less upsetting to Robin than shocking. In her opinion, Lucina wanking off in the blonde's tent was perfectly acceptable; Robin just didn’t honestly think the princess was so attracted to her.

One thing she did know, however, was that she returned that attraction in full force.

Leaning casually against the tent, letting the setting sun cast a shadow over her front, Robin slid a hand down the front of her pants. With her other, she pulled her cloak over to hide herself self-consciously.

The tactician let out a breathy sigh, shutting her eyes briefly as she surrendered to the pleasure. After a long, tense day of work, it was almost sedative; twirling her fingers through warm and wet folds to the rhythm of her girlfriend’s noises.

“Hah…” Robin leaned back and closed her eyes, reveling in the sensation and drinking it in. She heard a gasp and pressed harder in response, grabbing her clitoris between her thumb and forefinger, humming pleasurably as the tension mounted.

Just as she heard a sort of muffled whine and whimper from Lucina, Robin inhaled sharply and dug into herself harder, coming at the same time she heard the princess’s climax.

It was thrilling. The orgasm held her tightly, warming every part of her as she rode the hot wave of pleasure. Then her body relaxed, and she felt her undergarments become damp.

Idly, she licked off her own fingers. She had done it before, and it was an enjoyable way to clean up, but she was thinking now of how she would enter her tent with Lucina inside, and in the state they both were in.

With a shrug, she pulled aside the flap. She overthought things too much. Robin had learned that, sometimes, it was better to just do things. And she had a feeling such was the case with this.

 

As it opened, Lucina froze. _Please don’t be please don’t be- shit._ It was Robin.

The blonde stared at the taller girl intensely. Lucina became uncomfortably aware of the fact that her breasts were exposed, and the only part of her that was covered was done so by a small blanket. And, more importantly, she was all this _in her girlfriend’s tent._

Slowly, Robin walked over to the bed her lover was on, then sat on it, very close to the bluette. Was it just her, or did the tactician seem a bit… flushed? She practically radiated warmth.

“So,” she said quietly, “I see you’ve discovered some of my… reading material.”

Lucina’s blush deepened. She was still sensitive from her recent orgasm, and the blonde’s hot breath on her did nothing to rectify that.

“Y-yes,” the princess stammered. This was it, Robin was disgusted with her, she was going to lose the best part of her life that she’d never deserved…

Then, to her surprise, the petite tactician leaned forward, planting a gentle kiss on Lucina’s cheek. “Mm.” After withdrawing, she licked her lips. “You’re still warm.”

Those words were the turning point for the taller girl. Her hand went back down under the blanket, but Robin grabbed her bicep gently. “Hold on a moment.” Her eyes traveled to where Lucina’s heat was hidden from view. “I want to see you.”

“Wh-what?” The idea seemed absurd. Why would she want to see her if it wasn’t to make love to her? Unless it was, or…

Robin’s right hand slipped down her own pants. Eyes wide, Lucina understood.

She kicked the blanket off with no more hesitation than that. The tactician sighed, taking in the heady sight of the wet, dark hair, as well as what it only partially concealed. “Gods, but you’re beautiful…”

Lucina closed her eyes, the sight of Robin staring as she masturbated too intense for her right then. A hand touched her face, and she blinked, then found herself staring as the tactician was by now shirtless and working on uncovering her breasts. Lucina had plenty of motive to keep her eyes open then.

Her own left hand went up to cup herself, an action that Robin imitated once her bra was off. Her hand had slowed in the fascination of seeing parts of the slighter girl that she had only been able to imagine before, but Lucina felt the need tug at her strongly as Robin shed her pants, as there was only one thing left on her lover, and it was very thin. Her hand moved faster.

The blonde stared for a few moments, getting caught up in her own lust, before finally flinging her last garment off. Lucina gasped. “Y-You’re beautiful!”

“So are you.” On a whim, Robin grabbed the bluette’s wrist- the one that was damp with pleasure- and guided it up to Lucina, who barely hesitated before taking it into her mouth. “See? You taste wonderful…”

The princess fought to keep her eyes open, savoring the sight of Robin’s fingers circling her own clitoris. As she cleaned the last bits off of herself, the tactician whimpered, having already released her hand. Her hand went back to massage her nipple. “Luci…”

Lucina felt a surge of arousal at the sound of the shorter girl’s pet name for her. “Robin!” she gasped, working herself faster. As she watched, Robin’s hips thrusted against her hand, and the princess could feel herself moving similarly. She used her damp hand to grasp the blonde’s, pulling it up to her own face. After a nod from the tactician (and the sight of her using her once-dry hand to pleasure herself in replacement), Lucina took her fingers into her lips, whining in pleasure at the taste. “Mmmf!” It was creamy and soft, not unlike her own, but had something else to it, something that reminded her of Robin; it did, after all, taste quite like her scent.

Wordlessly, she raised her own hand for the other to have her pleasure. The blonde snapped up the offering quickly, and Lucina felt an intense jolt at the feeling of Robin’s tongue and lips sucking greedily on her fingers. She was uncautious and explorative, seemingly hungry for more, much more.

Eventually, Robin licked the last of the fluids off of Lucina’s hand, who took it back, albeit a little reluctantly. The tactician pulled her own hand back as well, which caused a wistful moan from her lover, but she was quieted effectively by the other coming up to her mouth. This one was even wetter, and Lucina hunched forward with a whimper, sucking and nibbling with abandon at those clever, work-worn fingers.

“Lucina, mmmM!” The princess opened her eyes again to find Robin squirming before her, hand that had just been in her mouth clawing desperately at her clit. At this sight, Lucina tensed up herself, her teeth leaving marks in the blonde’s dark skin as the hand around her breast tightened and the one in slick folds probed deeper. With a gasp, the princess let go of Robin’s hand before taking the tactician’s soft lips into her own; and they kissed, passionately, as they came together.

Neither pulled away for a long time. When Lucina did, first, Robin’s head followed hers, but didn’t move much, really. Her eyelids fluttered open, and she smiled warmly up at the bluette. “That was… incredible,” she said, only a little shakily.

Lucina moaned softly, wrapping her arms around the smaller girl and hugging her as tightly as she dared. “ _You_ were incredible, you, you… I love you,” she finished, not being able to come up with anything else that described it well enough. “So much…”

Robin leaned into the embrace, kissing between Lucina’s breasts. “I love you, too…”

“Mmmn…” The princess could feel herself going hot again. “This is… nice… snuggling, like this…”

Robin brushed a hand down to where her still-wet core was, then brought her fingers up to trail them across Lucina's face. The taller girl gasped, heat rushing between her thighs at the intimate contact.

The blonde's fingers reached her lips. Lucina flicked her tongue out to lick them off, whining softly when she found little there to sate her thirst. “I love how you taste… I want…”

“Want what?” Robin said, taking away her hand and leaning back, making sure Lucina got a good view. Idly, she slid the same hand into herself, and twirled her forefinger gently.

Lucina’s vision started to swim with lust. “I… I want to…”

“Say it.”

“I want t-to kiss your pleasure!” The princess crawled closer, eyes round as they stayed fixed on the one spot. “I want to taste you, please…”

Robin grinned, though her girlfriend didn’t see it. “Well, what are you waiting for?”

Lucina dove into Robin, pressing her mouth up against the smaller girl’s lower lips, tongue questing deep into silky, slippery folds. They moaned in sync; Robin as she felt a relief like she never had before, Lucina as she felt more of that sweet, sweet taste. She sucked gently as she went, maneuvering to catch as much of Robin’s pleasure as she could.

“Lucina!” Robin didn't care how loud she was. As her vision was obscured by desire, she felt herself being picked up and turned, so that she could recline onto the bed and rest her head on her pillow. “Aah! Ah, Lucina…”

The princess drew back for a moment to swallow and breathe, but felt Robin's hands in her hair soon enough, begging for her to return. She did so happily, and found that the tactician's hips bucked up to her mouth as the blonde squealed when she lapped firmly against a specific spot. Lucina loved her voice. She wanted to hear more, and louder…

“Aah! L-Luci!” Robin's back dug into the mattress, her hands pressing her lover's mouth deeper into her. “Don't stop, _don't stop!_ A-ah hah… Lucina!”

 _Louder!_ Lucina thought with ferocity as she sucked roughly on Robin's clit, causing the smaller girl to kick at air. _Scream my name, please; I want to hear your beautiful voice so much that I could never forget it, even if I tried!_

With that thought, she let go of her last scraps of restraint, and bit down on firm, sensitive skin.

“LUCINA!” Robin's whole body jerked in shock and intense satisfaction, and Lucina growled softly as she eagerly savored her girlfriend's taste. She kept licking through still warm and wet folds as Robin shuddered, then drenched Lucina's waiting mouth with pleasure; which the princess eagerly lapped up every last bit of.

Robin exhaled shakily as Lucina continued at a much slower pace, and for the first time, the tactician realized how noisy the bluette was as she enjoyed herself. Robin laughed nervously. “I must taste really good, huh?”

Lucina tilted her head up, finally, a dreamy smile on her face. “Yes,” she said breathlessly. “Let me show you.”

The quiet that followed was broken only by soft _hmm_ s and _ah_ s, or brief exchanges, as the couple kissed, tenderly but passionately.

“Hm, Robin…”

“O-oh, wow, Luci…”

“Mm… ah, hold still for a… moment…”

“Hhhhff…”

“What was that?”

“Lovely…”

“Heh, I see… w-whoa.”

“Didn’ expect tha’, didja…”

Robin took the opportunity of Lucina's distraction to lazily move her hands to the taller girl's breasts, squeezing them firmly to earn a gasp from her. She hummed softly and shifted downwards, kissing lower and lower, before licking at the lowest curve of Lucina’s stomach, teasing her with a deft tongue and careful movements.

“R-Robin, please…”

“Be patient, love.” Robin nibbled at her girlfriend, letting her chin brush dark, wet curls. “One of us has to show some restraint…”

Lucina growled, trying to thrust to get that contact she needed. To prevent this, the blonde grabbed her hips and held the princess down, humming pleasurably at the taller girl’s deep-throated moan of desire. “Robin, Robin… P-please, I n-need you…”

“Need me to what?” Robin whispered, letting her breath tickle Lucina’s heat.

“N-need… you…” Lucina whined, trying to wriggle under the tactician’s hands, but she was weakened and slowed by arousal, and Robin’s grip was like iron. “To… mouth… please…”

“Be more specific.”

“Robin!” The name was a harsh shout. “Please, _fuck me!_ ”

The last two words were hastily dropped to a whisper, but no less intense. Robin bared her teeth wolfishly before dropping to eat Lucina out with a passion. She pressed down on the princess’s hips harder, leaning her weight into her hands, as the bluette bucked forward in response. “Aah, oh, finally- Robin!”

The tactician purred in response. As she explored those silky folds, she found she empathized with Lucina’s earlier fervor. Her taste was intoxicating, even more so when it was lapped directly from its source. The bluette, in her turn, whined with frustration as Robin didn’t allow her any movement, digging her nails into the sheets below her in the only show of intensity she could manage. “Robin, _Robin!_ ”

The blonde felt herself grow warmer and wetter with each time Lucina said her name. To change things up, she shifted down to slither her tongue in through the bluette’s entrance, making Lucina yelp in pleasure and slight pain. “Aah, Robin! D-don’t stop, Robin!”

Robin wondered if the princess knew the effect her name had on her. She likely didn’t; but the blonde would inform her as soon as possible. The tactician growled, fidgeting slightly; then with a mental curse, spread Lucina’s legs and wedged herself under the princess in a way that minimized movement for her hips while freeing her hands, one of which she slid down to run through her own dripping folds.

Then she moved back up slightly, tongue and lips pressing into Lucina, before arriving at the bluette’s clitoris. There, she flicked her tongue into it, before sucking and licking that sensitive button. “Robin! Robin, Robin, _Robin!_ ”

“Lucina!” Robin growled, her fingers digging into herself not enough to satisfy her as she felt her own wet curls drip. In desperation, she bit down on stiffened, sensitive skin, causing Lucina to cry out her name and pleasure to flush out into the blonde’s waiting lips.

“Aah, mm-mmn…” The princess panted as she felt Robin lick through her folds much as she had done earlier, stealing every last bit that she could before finishing with a gentle kiss to Lucina’s labia and lifting off of her.

“How was that?” the tactician purred, her hand running down the outside of her own thigh as she tried to stave off her own need in order to give her lover this moment.

“A-amazing,” Lucina sighed, savoring how the smaller woman’s eyes watched jealously over her body, giving away the desire she tried to hide. “If you w-want me to pleasure you again, I’m fine with that…”

Robin smiled. “I… yes, that would be nice…” She slid off the bed, and said in response to Lucina’s questioning glance, “I’m going to put up the rune that means we don’t want to be interrupted right now. And soundproof the walls.” The bluette blushed at the thought of what that could mean.

After the tactician finished murmuring a few trigger words and gesturing to activate spells in sleep from no need of use, she sat back down on the bed and took Lucina’s hands into her own. “Now,” she said softly, sliding the princess’s fingers down to the slighter girl’s stomach, “where were we?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok now i need to sleep goodbye ladies and gentlemen and individuals not fitting in either of those categories
> 
> Edit as of 12/16/2017: Added them fucking afterword. I'll be covering more of their, uh, "adventures" in the future, because I have a problem with these two nerds being horny for each other. GODS THEYRE SO CUTE.


End file.
